Experienced
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Kurt Hummel is experienced when it comes to cars. So when a mysterious stranger breaks down, he can't help but stop and help. Especially when the stranger is extremely beautiful. AU. Klaine. Rated: T, to be safe. Two-shot.
1. Experienced

**A/N: So I haven't written anything new in a while, and I probably won't after this for a while because I have exams coming up soon. :(  
>This one-shot (maybe two-shot, see later AN) is set in an Alternate Universe. Kurt and Blaine don't know each other before they meet; they never went to school together. It is also set in the future, when they are a bit older, maybe 5 years or so.  
><strong>**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short Klaine one-shot. :)  
><strong>_**I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. Unfortunately. :)**_

Experience

The warm, dulcet tones of Barbra Streisand lingered in the air, as a new song started up. The man began to tap his long, slender fingers to the rhythm. A few car horns sounded in the background, and the man sighed, his blue-grey eyes darting around in their sockets as he searched for the cause of the hold-up. He checked the dashboard, and the clock informed him that he was running fifteen minutes late. "Come on," he muttered to himself, rolling his eyes as more angry drivers revved their engines.

The cars in front started to move slowly, like a ripple of a wave over stagnant water. "Finally," Kurt said, gently pressing his foot down on the pedal. His car purred into life, smoothly travelling forwards along with the crowd. As they edged closer to his goal of Lima, Ohio, Kurt noticed the cause of the blockage.

A sleek black sports car had been pushed to the side of the road, a guy pacing beside it, his jet black hair coming free of the gel that he had smothered over it. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away; the man had the most angelic face he had ever seen, from his slight stubble, to his dry chapped lips; everything about him drew Kurt in.

Kurt indicated, turning his steering wheel so he could park next to the other car. He rolled down his driver window when he saw the man walking towards it. "Can I help?" Kurt asked, gazing up at the short man through his eyelashes.

The guy scratched the back of his neck, fighting back a smile. Kurt's heart pace quickened; he had never seen anything more adorable. "Do you know anything about cars?" he asked, looking right into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt ejected his seat belt, and the dark-haired man took a step back, allowing Kurt to open the door and step out. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he saw the other guy's hazel eyes sweeping up and down his body appreciatively. "My Dad used to run a car shop in Lima." When the other guys hazel eyes lit up in recognition, he added, "Maybe you've heard of it? Hummel's Tyres and Lube?" (?)

"Yeah, I've heard of that." He paused, as they reached his car. "So I'm guessing your last name is Hummel?" He held out his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand, squeezing it lightly. "Correct. I'm Kurt."

"Kurt," Blaine repeated, nodding and smiling. "It sounds nice."

Kurt blushed, and he shoved his head into Blaine's car so the other man couldn't see. "Have you got any experience with cars?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the beautiful boy.

"My Dad and I fixed one up during a summer when I was young," he admitted. "And I'm usually knowledgable when it comes to them." He ran a hand through his curled hair, watching Kurt as he checked all of the obvious problem spots.

"Found it," Kurt said, his voice muffled because he was still head first into the car's engine compartment.

"I'm lucky such a handsome and intelligent guy came and helped me," Blaine said to Kurt's back, as the other man began fixing the problem. Blaine kicked the ground, eagerly waiting for Kurt to finish. When Kurt stepped back, his hands covered in grease, Blaine spoke once more. "I really owe you, Kurt."

Kurt relished in the sound of Blaine saying his name, knowing that he would never see this man again. "It's really okay; I was just doing what anybody else would have done."

"Nobody else stopped to help," the dark-haired man pointed out. He gazed into Kurt's beautiful eyes. "The least I could do is take you out for dinner."

"I'm meant to be meeting my Dad for dinner," Kurt confided, an apoligetic look on his face. "In fact, I'm really late, so goodbye." He made his way back to his own car, trying to hide his disappointment that this was the first and last time he would see the hazel-eyed angel.

"Wait! Kurt!" Blaine shouted, jogging to catch up with him. "Give me a call when you're free for dinner," he said, passing Kurt a small piece of paper which had his name and number on it. Blaine grinned as he saw Kurt's cheeks lift in a dazzling smile. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he added, patting the fair-haired man lightly on the shoulder in an affectionate way.

"I don't want to get rid of you, Blaine," Kurt said, wrapping his arms tightly around the man that he had bonded with. Blaine froze at first, before he relaxed into the hug.

"I'm glad you stopped by," Blaine admitted, still wrapped up in Kurt's embrace, a light tinge of blush colouring his cheeks.

"Believe me, I am, too," Kurt whispered.

**A/N: So, there you go!  
>I could easily make this a two-shot, where the second installment would show Kurt and Blaine's dinner date, if anyone wants that.<br>I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! It'll make my day! :)**


	2. Inexperienced

**A/N: Wow, I never expected such a great response, so here I am, a day later, writing the final part of this two-shot. Some people wanted it in Blaine's POV, so I'm kind of basing it on his thoughts, instead of Kurt's like I did last installment.  
>So, thank you for all your reviews, you're all amazing! :D<strong>

Inexperienced

Blaine fidgeted in his seat nervously, his eyes constantly glancing to the door, and the present in his hands being drummed by his fingers. He squirmed under the looks that he was attracting, and in his mind he could almost hear what they were thinking. _Poor kid, he got stood up by his date._ He bit his lip, casting his eyes at the door again, just as it was opened.

Kurt Hummel walked in, and he was even more beautiful than Blaine had imagined. Blaine stood up, and his heart skipped a beat when his eyes clashed with Kurt's blue-grey ones. "Hello," Blaine said, smiling brightly. He looked down at the present in his hands, blushing lightly. He held it out to Kurt, who's eyes were shining with happiness. "This is for you. It's nothing too much, just something I picked up." In fact, he had spent the whole week searching for something that reminded him of Kurt, and even though it was expensive, it was worth every dollar.

Kurt smiled, taking it from Blaine's hands. "Thanks." He frowned. "I didn't get you anything, I didn't think to. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Blaine said quickly, not wanting Kurt to get upset. "Remember, I owe you, not the other way round."

Kurt nodded before gestering the table. "Shall we sit?"

Blaine nodded, and took his seat opposite Kurt. The dim lights made it hard to see Kurt in all his perfection, but that didn't stop Blaine from sneaking quick glances.

Kurt carefully unwrapped the present, and gasped when he had opened it completely. Inside was a one hundred percent pure cashmere scarf. "Oh, Blaine, I love it," he whispered, his eyes gazing over it appreciatively as he rubbed the soft material through his hands.

Blaine blushed. "I'm glad you do."

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked them, standing at the edge of their table, a pen and a pad of paper in her perfectly manicured hands.

Both Kurt and Blaine glanced down at their menu's, searching through their options. "I'll have the Fish Parmentier," Blaine requested, placing his menu back down.

"And I'll have the Roast Duck Breast, please."

"Drinks?"

"I'll have a coffee," said Blaine. "No milk."

"A coffee, too, but mine's with milk. Non-fat, if you've got it."

x-x-x-x-x

"So, are you always late?" Blaine asked over their empty plates, thinking back to the two occasions that Kurt was late for something.

"No, it's just..." Kurt stopped, a red tinge colouring his cheeks.

"Just what?" Blaine persisted, looking up through his lashes at Kurt.

"I was just trying to pick out an outfit for this date." He blushed a bit more, and Blaine's heart swelled in his chest. How could he get any more captivating?

"So it is a date?"

Kurt nodded a little. "At least, I hope so."

Blaine grinned widely, reaching across the table and grasping Kurt's hand. "I've never felt happier than I do with you," he admitted, looking Kurt right in the eye. "And I know that we hardly know each other, but I get this feeling whenever I'm with you; like nothing could go wrong."

"Blaine," Kurt murmured. "I don't know, I've never done anything like this before; I don't want us to rush in and make mistakes."

"I don't want to either, Kurt."

Kurt smiled slightly. "Good, because I don't want to ruin it."

Blaine stood up, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. Kurt did the same, collecting his scarf as well. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine asked, gazing at Kurt's stunning face.

"Sure," Kurt replied, a massive smile lighting up his face.

Blaine took a deep breath in, contemplating whether he should take the plunge or not. He leant up, and gently kissed Kurt's cheek, revelling in the feeling of Kurt's soft skin. They broke apart quickly, and Blaine's eyes swept the room, looking for anyone that had seen. Not that he was ashamed of it, because one day he hoped that he could proudly call the amazing Kurt Hummel his boyfriend.

**A/N: The title is 'Inexperienced' because it's about how they've never had boyfriends, and it also links in with the previous title.  
>So anyway, I hope this is as good as the last installment, and I hope you enjoy it.<br>Please review! They honestly mean everything to me, and I grin like a weirdo when I read them. xD**


End file.
